This invention relates to apple trees and, more specifically, to those of the McIntosh variety. As will be understood by those skilled in the art, trees of this variety grown in this climate are hardy and produce a good keeping and tasting apple.
I discovered the tree of this application as a limb sport of the McIntosh variety in orchards under my control near Kentville, Nova Scotia, Canada. It was selected because of its compact spurry growth habit which is proven stable over repropagations and the superior fruit color, size, uniformity and storability along with the excellent sweet taste, qualities which are very distinctive and attractive from a commercial standpoint over other McIntosh.
I have caused the tree, which I name `NS219`, to be repoduced asexually by cuttings, at the Agriculture Canada Research Station in Kentville, Nova Scotia, Canada, and find that its characteristics are constant and stable through successive generations.